Jiyuu
by D-Naruto
Summary: Drabble. NejiHina. Dramático. POV de Neji, sopesando los sentimientos pasados, presentes y futuros que tiene en relación a su prima. También con el clan Hyuuga de fondo, y la anhelada libertad que desea el chico.


**Versión editada de este drabble. De nuevo, un NejiHina. Esta vez como parte de un regalo que le hice a una amiga, fan incondicional de esta pareja. Segunda historia que escribo con estos dos de protagonistas. Gracias por leer.  
**

**Pairing:** Neji Hyuuga x Hinata Hyuuga  
**Jiyū** [自由] (Libertad)

Odio: era todo lo que sentía por ti. Odio y más odio, en un pasado lejano. Pertenecer a la rama secundaria del clan Hyuuga; ser degradado a un simple protector del Souke. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso era, soy o seré más débil que tú? Mi padre… él dio su vida por salvar a la rama principal: para salvaguardar el secreto de nuestros ojos. ¿Alguien se lo agradeció? No; jamás lo hicieron. Por eso, sólo odio.

Odio tanto. Odio con todas mis fuerzas.

Odio estar encerrado entre fríos barrotes, sin la esperanza de escapar de ellos. Odio, hasta hastiarme en mi propia pena.

Te odié. Te odiaba. Quiero odiarte.

¿Por qué dudo? Sigues siendo la misma: débil, asustadiza, penosa. No, mentira: has cambiado. ¿Cuándo has cambiado tanto? Tus ojos, ésos que miran y derriten; tu dulzura, ésa que nunca se ha ido. Eres más fuerte; lo eres. ¿Por quién has cambiado…? ¿Lo has hecho por él? Cuando te habla; cuando se acerca a ti; cuando escuchas su nombre: te sonrojas. Lo quieres, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué él? No quiero que sea él.

Mírame; sólo a mí.

Te quería. Te quiero. Quiero tenerte.

Las dudas, por fin, se disipan. La claridad se abre camino en la densa niebla: he estado cegado mucho tiempo. Nunca te odié de verdad, pues sólo era rencor hacia tu padre: hacia la rama principal. Sin embargo, las cosas han cambiado: todos se disculparon; todos sintieron la pérdida de mi padre. ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué? Mis lágrimas, aquéllas derramadas en el pasado, no sirvieron. ¿Soy fuerte? No tanto como tú, que has tenido que aguantar a ese hombre durante estos años. La vida del Souke te ha estado maltratando; ellos no lo ven. Eres frágil, lo sigues siendo; aun así, un fuego ha despertado en tu interior: eres fuerte; puedes escapar. Sí, has podido escapar.

Sigo estando encerrado. Solo, aunque reconocido. Solo, al fin y al cabo.

Quiero salir, quiero volar. Quiero estar junto a ti.

Anhelo el palpitar de mi corazón cuando te veo. Anhelo oír tu cándida voz, tus balbuceos. Anhelo el brillo de tus perlas, la bondad de tu mirar. Te anhelo a ti, Hinata.

Eres un ángel terrenal, eres una Diosa entre simples humanos. El fulgor de una mañana cálida en el frío invierno. Un lugar donde el Sol siempre brilla. Así eres tú, mi amada Hinata.

El temor de perderte: el miedo irracional de que no te fijes en mí, en que me rehúses. El verte partir con alguien a tu lado; con él tan cerca de ti. ¿No hay esperanza? ¿He perdido… así de fácil? Mi corazón sigue atrapado en esta jaula de carne y huesos, deseando salir: quiere alcanzar al tuyo, pero no puede. ¿Podrá algún día? Nunca perderá la esperanza de verte sonreír en la intimidad, sólo para su regocijo. Un corazón incauto, ingenuo, inocente. Enamorado.

Te observo tras el cristal, acabante de llegar de tu escapada nocturna. Disfrutas de tu victoria, de lo que tanto te costó lograr: escapar de los hierros que acorralaban tu maravillosa elegancia.

Nunca te derrumbaste ante la adversidad gracias a él. Un momento, ¿otra chica? Ese tono es inconfundible. Vaya, quien suponía un adversario, no lo es: mis labios dibujan una mueca de triunfo, una sonrisa de seguridad.

Todos duermen, pero yo no puedo: necesito y quiero verte. Mis piernas se mueven por orden de mi corazón; mis manos, también: abren la puerta de tu habitación. Estás ahí, tumbada en tu lecho celestial: tu largo cabello tapa parte de tu bellísimo rostro; la sábana recorre, verticalmente, tu armonioso ser.

Tus suaves labios… los acabo de tocar. Y quiero repetirlo. Esta vez con los míos propios. Aparto un mechón de tu cara para escudriñarte profundamente.

- Neji…- susurras, sorprendida.- Si mi padre te ve aquí…- te interrumpo con otro beso.

- Me da igual.- digo, tras la caricia.- Mis ojos echaban de menos a los tuyos.- te murmuro.

Un leve rubor se posa en tus mejillas. Cálidas, tersas, delicadas: tus manos me sorprenden, atrayéndome hacia ti. ¿Significa lo que creo? Lo es. Pronto yazgo junto a ti, entre las sábanas.

Se acabó el tiempo de las palabras; comienza el tiempo de las acciones.

Sólo a mí. Me miras a mí, al fin. Siento que, los muros olvidados que me atrapaban, van cayendo. Poco a poco recupero mis ganas por vivir: la oscuridad se funde con una sonrisa tuya.

- Te… quiero…- susurras, en ese punto de excepcional disfrute.

Sonrío. La puerta de mi jaula se abre. Puedo volar, volar junto a ti. Volar lejos, muy lejos de allí.

Solos.

Mientras la libertad, la ansiada libertad, llega.


End file.
